FRAGILE
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Tape Recorder, toko elektronik dan hujan. Kombinasi unik sebagai mediator antara hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang renggang. SN/RnR!


FRAGILE

Dis: Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxxxxx

Naruto masih setia belajar, belajar agar Sasuke mau melihatnya dalam remang.

Ketika semua orang berkata bahwa Sasuke telah berubah, Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis tanda mengerti. Ketika semua orang memintanya untuk berhenti berharap, Naruto hanya tertawa.

[nanti, nanti aku akan berhenti ketika Sasuke sudah kembali.]

Hal ini terlalu klise bagi remaja tanggung sepertinya. Ia bukan anak-anak yang harus selalu diatur, tapi ia belum cukup dewasa untuk membuat aturan sendiri.

Dalam beberapa helaan napasnya yang lebih kasar dari biasanya, Naruto terkadang berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Apa pemuda itu masih suka tomat seperti dulu? Atau mulai membelot menyukai ramen sepertinya?

Sasuke selalu ada di sisinya. Tapi sedikitpun ia tak pernah tahu apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Ah! Kekasih sepihak Naruto. karena sekalipun Sasuke tak pernah mengiyakan pernyataan cintanya. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang ia klaim sebagai pengiyaan—efek terlalu banyak berharap pada sang uchiha muda itu.

Ia selalu ada untuk Sasuke. Tapi ia tak pernah terlihat. Sasuke selalu sibuk dengan dunianya meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia tak pernah dan tak akan pernah bisa beradaptasi dengan dunia pantomime Sasuke. Bahkan pemuda itu jarang berekspresi. Lalu dunia macam apa yang dijalani pemuda itu?

Mereka tinggal dalam satu atap. Setelah Naruto memutuskan menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk tinggal di tempat yang sama dengannya. Kamar yang sama. Kamar mandi yang sama. Bahkan sikat gigi yang mereka gunakan sepasang—atas ide berlebihan Naruto saat mereka terpaksa belanja bulanan berdua.

Tapi Naruto tak pernah terlihat di sana. Dan Sasuke yang tak memiliki naluri untuk mencari. Atau justru sebaliknya.

Kebersamaan mereka bisu. Hanya sepatah dua patah kata yang terlontar dari mulut masing-masing jika ada sesuatu yang penting. Misalnya persediaan buah—tomat, buah atau sayur?—kesukaan Sasuke habis, Naruto akan bertanya apakah butuh dibelikan atau Sasuke akan membeli sendiri. Dan Naruto tak pernah menemukan Sasuke menanyakan apakah ramen milik Naruto habis atau tidak.

Walapun begitu, Naruto tak pernah ingin semakin terlihat menyedihkan di depan Sasuke. Memilih menyibukkan diri sebagai pegawai salah satu pusat perbelanjaan elektronik. Dan itupun ia tak pernah mendapat larangan atau dukungan dari Sasuke. Karena memang kekasihnya itu tak pernah tahu.

[hidup ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk diceritakan. Naruto terlalu rapuh.]

Hanya pagi-pagi yang sama. Ketika mata birunya tak menemukan Sasuke duduk di meja makan. Roti selai itu memang sudah tak ada di tempatnya, tapi sedikitpun Sasuke tak pernah terlihat di sana. Sekedar member sapaan selamat pagi. Ciuman selamat pagi atau paling bagus sebuah lirikan.

Dan Naruto memilih menutup pintu sembari menghela napas kasar.

[tenaglah, suatu saat keadaan akan membaik—bisiknya jika mulai ingin menangis.]

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!" lambaian tangan dan teriakan kecil langsung menyapanya saat ia memasuki took elektronik yang cukup besar yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari tempat ia tinggal—bersama Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian membalas lambaian tangan itu. "Selamat pagi, Kiba. Tumben sekali kau datang lebih awal, bukankah biasanya lima menit sebelum briefing kau baru tiba?"

Pemuda bernama Kiba itu terkikik pelan. Ia menumpukan lengannya di atas meja kasir dan berbisik pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, pagi ini yang melakukan briefing adalah Bos Shikamaru! Pemilik pusat perbelanjaan ini! Kau tahu 'kan betapa berwibawanya dia. Tampan, mapan, kaya!"

Naruto memicingkan matanya dan menjitak kepala pemuda itu cukup keras. "Sudah ku duga sejak awal!"

"Hei! Awas kau! Aish! Sakit!"

Naruto hanya terkikik pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar ganti pegawai.

"Apa aku kurang menarik?" bisiknya pada bayangannya di cermin. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Meneliti setiap inchi wajahnya. "Menyedihkan sekali hidupku."

Hari itu terik. Dan Naruto sama sekali tak berniat keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan elektronik itu sekedar datang ke foodcourt untuk membeli makan siang. Tak apalah jika terlambat makan siang dan menunggu hingga jam pulang tiba. Toh, hanya sekali. dan toh, siapa yang peduli ia makan atau puasa tujuh hari?

Lebih memilih melayani pembeli yang bertanya ini itu atau sekedar menjahili pegawai yang masih berada di dalam toko.

"Jadi, keunggulan dari produk ini adalah selain hemat energy juga mempu menyimpan cadangan tenaga yang disalurkan." Jelasnya tenang pada seorang pembeli yang bertanya tentang sebuah pendingin ruangan.

Pembeli ini terlalu banyak bertanya. Dan Naruto harus sabar menghadapi orang-orang semacam ini.

"Bagaimana dengan garansinya?"

Senyum ramah terukir di bibir Naruto. Ia melirik pada Kiba yang mengepalkan tangan seolah berteriak—semangat Naruto! aku mendukungmu dari sini! Kalahkan pelanggan cerewet itu! Hanguskan dia! Pembeli bukan raja! Ganbatte!

Ia rasa ia mulai ngelantur. Dan apa-apaan itu?! Kiba berbicara dengan Shikamaru?! Dasar penggoda!

Naruto menarik napas panjang kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat terganggu oleh Kiba. "Jadi, kami memberikan garansi satu tahun untuk pelanggan dengan pembelian barang ini, nyonya. Tapi untuk barang yang baru saja kita lewati tadi—" Naruto menunjuk sebuah pendingin ruangan di samping mereka. "—kami menawarkan garansi dua tahun, mengingat spesifikasi tipe tersebut lebih tinggi dari tipe yang nyonya inginkan ini."

Wanita peruh baya berdandan menor itu berkacak pinggang. "Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Seharusnya garansinya sama 'kan?"

Orang ini, kaya tapi pelit.

Setidaknya dengan kejengkelan yang ia rasakan di toko ini sanggup membuatnya melupakan betapa menyedihkannya dia jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Di sini ia bebas berbicara. Ia bisa membantah, menjelaskan, atau membujuk seseorang. Hanya di sini.

Naruto berdehem kecil dan kembali tersenyum. Ia melirik lagi pada tempat Kiba yang kini sibuk dengan bosnya itu.

"Begini, nyonya. Peraturan dari pihak manajement memang sudah seperti itu, saya sebagai pegawai hanya bisa menjelaskan secara protokoler sesuai dengan peraturan perusahaan kami. Maaf, nyonya. Apa anda ingin melihat-lihat tipe yang la—Sasuke?!"

Naruto menutup mulutnya. Berharap pekikannya itu tak terdengar sampai telinga pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter memunggunginya itu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berada di tempat ini? Bahkan Naruto tak pernah bercerita bahwa ia bekerja di sini. Karena memang tak pernah ada waktu untuk bercerita.

Di tempat Sasuke berdiri, tepatnya di rak yang memajang beberapa tipe tape recorder, Naruto melihat pemuda jenjang itu tampak tak begitu serius melihat produk yang dipajang. Hanya mengambil lalu mengembalikan dan berulang terus dalam beberapa interval.

Hingga Naruto melihat Sasuke melemparkan sebuah tape kecil ke rak. Membuatnya sedikit kesal dan berniat menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Apa semua hal di dunia ini tak berharga bagi Sasuke? Hingga ia memperlakukan semuanya tanpa sedikitpun penghargaan? Kejam sekali orang itu.

"Nyonya, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto seraya membungkukkan badannya pada pelanggan yang sejak tadi ia temani.

Naruto memantapkan langkahnya. Membiarkan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Ini tempat kerjanya, dan apapun itu, ia harus bersikap professional. Anggap saja hari ini ia tidak pernah mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya. Atau memang ia tidak pernah kenal?

"Permisi, tuan." Ucapnya tegas.

Perlahan Sasuke membalik badannya. Tampak pemuda itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto di hadapannya dengan balutan seragam karyawan.

"Ya? Sedang apa kau di sini?" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Apa anda bisa berbahasa inggris?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis di hadapan Naruto. "Sure."

Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto menyambar kardus tape recorder yang semula di lemparkan Sasuke. Ia mengarahkan kardus itu di hadapan Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah kolom kecil di sana.

"Fragile. Artinya mudah rusak." Napas Naruto mulai memburu. "The company will not responsible of any demage of product. Perusahaan tidak bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan produk yang disebabkan oleh reseller atau konsumen. Jadi tolong hargai barang yang kami jual. Jika anda tidak berniat membeli jangan memperlakukan seenaknya!"

Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan nasib tape recorder ini sama persis dengannya.

"Kami tahu anda sanggup membeli puluhan bahkan ratusan benda seperti ini. Tapi bisakah anda menghargai sumber pendapatan kami?! Pembeli bukanlah raja!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Naruto yang mendadak berapi-api. Kemudian telunjuknya terangkat menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang tertempel di dinding.

The Customer, Is The Lord

"Tulisan itu bilang, pembeli adalah raja."

"Tapi apakah seorang raja boleh bertindak sesenaknya tanpa bisa menghargai sesuatu yang berharga. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi anda terlalu picik tuan."

Hingga muncul Kiba dari arah meja kasir mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang mulai lepas kendali atas emosinya.

"Anda boleh tidak menghargai orang-orang di sekitar anda, tapi apakah anda pernah memikirkan perasaan mereka? Apa anda pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan pembuat barang ini jika tahu anda memperlakukannya dengan buruk?!"

"Sudah Naruto, kau ini bicara apa?" bisik Kiba mencoba menarik tangan Naruto agar menjauh dari tempat itu.

Mungkin memang ini saatnya ia harus berteriak di hadapan Sasuke.

"Setiap hal yang anda miliki di dunia ini mungkin terlihat kuat, tapi jika anda memperlakukannya dengan buruk mungkin saja semua itu akan hancur dan meninggalkan tuan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menatap mata Naruto yang berkilat-kilat marah padanya. "Lalu?"

Naruto menarik napas dalam dan menyerahkan tape kardus itu kepada Sasuke.

"Mungkin anda harus belahar bahasa inggris dari awal lagi. Permisi!"

Dan air matanya terjatuh tepat saat langkah kakinya mulai meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ia merasa puas. Jadi benar, kemarahannya benar-benar tertumpahkan. Dan ia tak peduli jika nanti bos akan memecatnya. Bertemu Sasuke hari ini, di tempat ini, suatu keberuntungan yang langka.

Naruto masih berjongkok di taman seberang pusat perbelanjaan. Membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air hujan. Ah, matanya masih saja mengeluarkan air mata sejak dua jam lalu ia berada di tempat ini. Menangis membiarkan hujan memayunginya. Naruto merasa sedikit lebih lega.

Tak ada yang lebih nyaman selain kau bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa kau tengah menguras air matamu sampai kering.

Tadi cuaca begitu terik. Sungguh, bahkan hujanpun mengerti keadaannya saat ini...teruslah turun hingga air matanya mengering.

Dan Naruto belum berencana pulang sejauh ini jika hanya sekedar untuk melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang tajam menusuknya. Ia baru saja mempermalukan kekasihnya di depan umum atas alasan profesionalistas dan sedikit bumbu emosi pribadi yang mendompleng kode etik kepegawaian. Tindakan yang cerdas.

Hingga malam tiba, Naruto masih setia di taman itu. Memeluk lututnya. Giginya saling beradu karena kedinginan dan tubuhnya memucat. Menyedihkan.

Eh? Hujannya berhenti?! Kenapa hanya di sekelilingnya saja?!

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasa tetes hujan tak lagi berjatuhan di kepalanya padahal sekitarnya hujan masih lebat. Dan ia melihat Sasuke di bawah paying yang sama dengannya.

"Bangun."

"Sa-Sasuke?!"

"Bangun." Ucap Sasuke dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin milikku yang paling berharga merasa tidak dihargai."

Berharga? Miliknya? Apa ini mimpi?

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto bangkit. Menatap Sasuke dalam diam seolah tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Hingga kemudian dengan cepat ia memeluk leher Sasuke dan paying yang ada di genggaman pemuda itu terlepas.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Terima kasih."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto dan berbisik lembut. "Maafkan aku. Ku kira selama ini kau Nyaman dengan sifatku, ternyata aku salah."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto sembari mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku rapuh, aku rentan. Ku harap kau bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Terima kasih Sasuke."

Bahkan tape recorder itu bisa menjadi mediator yang baik, bukan? Mungkin lain kali author akan mencoba menggunakan mesin cuci sebagai mediator hubungan mereka di seri selanjutnya.

End

Hiya! Ini apaan coba?! Terinspirasi dari kardus yang ada tulisan gituan dan jadilah benda aneh ini. Maaf jika kurang menarik. Kalo kurang menarik reviewnya aja deh, kalo menarik apalagi. Wajib review. Maksa ini gue ceritanya. Babay

Chao!


End file.
